Unknown Solider
by Elkpelt
Summary: Blaze is a member of GUN; Now on a mission to keep an eye on Shadow, a solider who's gone rogue. The new field of battle isn't what she's used to and she soon finds herself sinking fast. What can Blaze do to save herself? And it seems secrets spread fast.
1. Mission

**Note: A short chapter one. The mentioned characters are NOT mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mission  
**

"You know the mission, correct?" asked the voice in Blaze's headset. It was the G.U.N commander.

"Yes, sir." Blaze replied calmly from where she in her car seat next to Rouge. "Keep a close eye on Shadow."

"If he causes any 'problems,' take action and bring him back here dead or alive." The G.U.N commander's tone was rough and hard. "If something comes up, Rouge will be available all hours of the day. You need questions answered, call her."

Blaze looked at the white bat who saluted her from the driver's seat. "Okay, Sir." the feline replied and looked back at the wind shield.

"Your back pack should have everything you need. If you have any problems with the teachers, give Miss. Rovlyn a call. While you are staying at the school dorms, Miss. Rovlyn shall be your parent guardian." the commander explained. "Don't let _anyone _know of this undercover mission. As far as anyone knows, besides for Miss. Rovlyn, your just a new student at this school. You tell any of the civilians of this I _will _demote you to rookie. Do you understand, agent Blaze?"

"Understood." Blaze informed in a firm tone.

"Good. Don't let us down, agent." The other end clicked, hinting the commander had turned off the line.

"Alright. Ready to go, flame?" Rouge inquired, gripping the steering wheel with her gloved hands.

Blaze removed her headset and placed it into the unzipped ebony backpack which was placed on her lap. She quickly zipped it up before looking at a smirking Rouge. "yea, Rouge." She leaned back in her seat as she felt the dark maroon sports car speed out.

She heard Rouge say. "Well, flame. Ever go to a real school before?"

The pale-furred feline looked out her window, the city passed by rather quickly as Rouge sped the car. "No, Rouge, remember G.U.N taught me everything." She had been sent there as a member at an early age after her mother and father had died on a mission. Apparently, her father had been close friends with the commander and had given him guardianship over her if anything happened to them.

"Mm." She hummed as she drove the sports car with one hand now, leaning back in her car seat. "Well, don't worry about it, Blazy. School's easy. I should know." Rouge smirked slightly, her face leveling with the mirror that was a few inches from her face.

"You went to high school?" Blaze gave a surprised look at the older G.U.N solider.

"Mm." Rouge hummed again, her eyes now gazing at the road ahead of them. "Some of the best years of my life, flame."

Blaze watched the city zoom by in the now silence, met by the music Rouge had playing from her stereo. She saw many different cars passed theirs and the big buildings flash on by until a lonely country side started to open up. A few houses were scattered along the sides while fewer, and fewer cars and city buildings shot by her image. If she wasn't about to go on a important mission here, she would have taken time to admire the placid area. Rouge looked to her side, seeming to enjoy the soft life style this small area was giving. Apparently, Shadow was seen hanging around the boarding school that was close to this area. Some older agents had reported that he was indeed staying there but seemed to be waiting for something, which was making the G.U.N officials uneasy so sending Blaze as an undercover agent was their solution. Blaze suddenly watched Rouge lower her music and slow the sports car until it was pulled into park in front of a massive school, building. By the looks, it was an under date building. It was painted a very bright gold while about two more giant buildings stood to its sides. The lavender cat guessed it was the dorms, usually separated by boys to girls.

"Got any tips, Rouge?" Blaze asked, opening her car door and throwing her provided backpack over her shoulder.

"Sorry, flame." Rouge waved and wagged her head a little. "Your on your own unless something linked to Shads happens."

"Alright." Blaze nodded and stepped out, her feet meeting the pavement. She turned to the bat as she readied to drive away. "I'll give you a call soon so be ready for any heads up."

Rouge simply nodded before slamming her boot on the gas, making the car blast off, leaving Blaze coughing from the dust it had stirred up. Blaze looked in the direction of the boarding school again. Many buildings, both big and small were scattered across the grounds. She could make out each area with ease before stepping across the pavement with slow and elegant strides. She reached the gates and narrowed her eyes before boldly stepping in, ready for her mission.

* * *

**If I get reviews, I'll hopefully update soon. R&R.**


	2. Enter

**I'm surprised I got some reviews for this story. Thank you for the encouraging reviews, the reviews keep me writing. I was at my Grandma's house yesterday and started chapter 2 on a piece of notebook paper so here's the 2nd chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be longer then one. Perhaps later on in the story I'll enter some romance but not much, I'm not good with romance, just cute fluff so if I get any ideas from you guys I might try some romance into this story. I also had a cool dream that I might make into a story but that will have to wait for a bit ;) Alright, I know you guys are getting sick of me going on and on so I'll shut up and introduce chapter two. Enjoy. Also, don't flame me if this chapter is bad. These are just fillers.  
**

**Note: Sonic and his friends are NOT mine. They are SEGA and Sonic Team's creations.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter  
**

She looked around quickly as soon as she had entered the boarding school grounds. Her alert ears could pick up the endless, and zealous chatter of the other teenagers with ease her feet began to stride again. Blaze appeared sullen as she felt eyes burning into her back like the frightening flames she possessed; it made her feel uneasy but she refused to break her ground. Some faces were friendly, some were curious and confused, and a few were cold and taunting. Blaze was stopped in her tracks by a young, yellowed-furred fox-boy who was dressed smartly. The kitsune appeared to be... eight?

_Wait a second... This was a high school wasn't it? _The pale-haired cat thought, staring at the fox for a long moment before hearing him speak. Great, so much for not drawing attention to herself.

"Hi." The young vulpine chirped avidly, sticking a gloved hand forward. "You're the new student we've been hearing about, right?"

Blaze narrowed her yellow eyes at the fox. "Yea, I just got here..." Her voice was flat and emotionless. She was hoping the kid would take a hint and leave her alone.

"Well my name's Mr. Miles 'Tails' Prowers. You can just call me 'Tails'. I'm the Tech teacher. Welcome to Bluebells Boarding School." Blaze wondered if her jaw dropped as she took hold of the twined tailed fox's hand. Tails shook his arm roughly which caused the feline to withdraw her palm from his firm grip. Great, this eight year-old was to be her Technology teacher.

"Charmed... I'm Blaze." She stared almost wide-eyed at the teacher who stood a few feet shorter then her. "Ugh... Mr. Prowers, I mean Tails, aren't you a bit to young to be teaching High schoolers? I don't mean to offend, sir..." Wow. This was awkward...

Tails grinned and put his hands behind his back. "I have a pretty high I.Q, I was in college when I was only five. I've been asked that question alot, Blaze." The very young teacher chuckled and Blaze suddenly felt nervous for once. "Oh, by the way, you are in my class for the afternoon classes so I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Okay." Blaze quickly said before saying slowly now. "I better get to my dorm room..." She didn't want to let anyone know her well.

"Oh, okay. The girls dorm is west from the cafeteria." Tails pointed to a run-down looking kitchen area. Blaze could see a rectangular three-story building a few yards from it. Before Tails could say anything more, Blaze brushed passed him quickly, her bag thrown over her shoulder. "---Well goodbye, Blaze."

Blaze passed by the cafeteria before nearing the girl's dorm. The Girl's dorm was bigger up close, painted a dark brown. When she entered, the first room was quite small. There were two small crimson couches that stood across from each other along with a chestnut coffie table in the middle. The room was empty thankfully and this made Blaze sigh. She noticed the whole building seemed out-of-date, like it was still in the 1900's. The lavender cat headed for the staircase and clampered up as quiet as possible. A creaking sound erupted from the wooded steps as she slowly made herself up. She could tell the dorm seemed deserted and Blaze knew the reason being it was Sunday, meaning, there were no classes today. This could give Blaze a chance to take a look around the grounds.

"I guess this is my room..." Blaze soon stopped a door that was marked 'room 57.' The feline fished through her pocket with a gloved hand before pulling out a rusty-looking golden key with numbers that matched the door. She stuck the key in the key hole and a click sounded. Door unlocked. The feline put her room key away before lacing her fingers around the metal knob and wiggling it a little before the door gently flew open, hitting the wall behind it with a faint 'thud.' Blaze threw her black bag on the wooden-framed bed by the left wall where a photo clung as well.

After doing that, Blaze probed the area with her alert copper eyes, as if searching for enemies that only _she _could see. The bedroom held a lovely dark oak wardrobe that was planted near the doorway. A computer, (whick looked ancient) was rested on an old, chestnut desk that was standing under the window. The bedroom looked very out-of-date but breath-takingly ornate no doubt. She heard a faint beeping sound coming from her bag which was resting limply on the bed. Blaze quickly wove to her backpack and unzipped and zipper. She put the headset to her ear.

"Agent Blaze, what is it?" Blaze inquired, keeping her voice low.

"So, G.U.N snet _you_? Heh, I'm not surprised." The voice was low and dark, malice licking the tone like an excited puppy.

"Shadow!" Blaze hissed the rogue soilder's name.

* * *

**Gasp! A cliff hanger!**


	3. The Rogue and the Devices

**Seven reviews! I'm kinda shocked. I didn't think people would bother reading this! Well, your treat for reviewing is this chapter. Now to end that cliff hanger from chapter two! xD

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Rogue and the Devices**

"Well Blaze, you sound surprised to hear from me." Shadow's deep voice sounded from the other end.

"Hmp." was all Blaze said, sounding disgusted. She paced slowly around the small dorm room as she listened to Shadow, the rogue agent. "What do you want, Shadow?"

There was silence now. No sound stirred but Blaze heard some soft noises in the background but then Shadow's voice once more. "I know what G.U.N's up to. Sending you to follow me like some damn, stupid puppy with no master. Don't think you'll find anything out. If you want to keep your intestines where they belong, keep your nose out of this."

Blaze stopped pacing and glared at the dark tan wall. Her voice was cold and chilly. "You underestimate me, Shadow. I have a team, the equipment and the skills to hunt you down. You don't scare me one bit. I _will _find out what you are planning." Her tail slashed wildly through the air while her free hand tightened into a fist.

The other line was quiet again. But soon a shadowy laughter echoed through Blaze's alert ears like a chain of lightning. She winced as it boomed in her ears like echos in a damp cave. The voice sounded slightly different as Shadow spoke once more. It had a slight echo to it. "Minor things I say. You are only a mere rookie so I'll be nice and wish you much luck." The other end clicked and the rogue's voice vanished without a trace into a sea of ear-splitting static.

Blaze growled and shut her eyes tight as she forced herself to calm. A storm of inferno thrashed inside the caverns of her mind as her body felt hotter then usual. She slowly removed her head set and placed it on the yellow flowered quilt on her bed. She sighed, a breath of smoke erupting from her mouth. She took in a few deep breaths before the rage of flame she felt stirring melted into a placid pool once more. She couldn't lose her temper, especially here. She waited a few minutes before picking the headset up again and placing it over her ear. She quickly pressed the tiny number button panel that was built near the speaker phone.

"Agent Rouge The Bat. Answer please. Its Agent Blaze The Cat. Repeat, Blaze The Cat." Silence. The feline waited in the silence until a familiar sassy voice trotted through her eardrums.

"Rouge here, over. What is your request, flame?" Before Blaze could state the issue at hand she heard the bat say suddenly. "Wow, Blazy. When you said in a short while I didn't think you meant _this_ short."

"Rouge just listen please!" Blaze snorted, a frown etching her features. "Rogue Agent Shadow just called me. Could you track his call?"

Rouge was quiet for a long moment but the young cat could hear the sound of typing over the line. She could tell the ivory bat was grinning as she spoke. "Sure thing, flame. Just hang--- what?" The soft typing noise poofed into thin air and she heard Rouge sigh. "Sorry, girly. I got a line but the trail just... vanished. It seems Shadow was thinking ahead. I don't know how he did it, flame but he did. Smart man that's all I'm gonna say."

Blaze scowled but quickly said in a flat tone. "Okay Rouge. Is there _anything _you can say that will help me?"

Rouge typed as she spoke. She was grinning and Blaze could tell. "For once I do got something for you. Its not really much flame but its better then nothing."

"Well fire away." Blaze huffed impatiently.

"You should take a look around the boarding school grounds while the classes are closed for the day." Rouge stopped typing for a small second before allowing her fingers to fly across the keys again. "I'll message you a map of the school on your PGS. The PGS should be in your back pack somewhere." Just like that, a sound echoed from her bag. "You get the map, flame?"

Blaze said nothing as she gently shifted her hands through her bag until she pulled out a hand-held device that reminded Blaze of a game boy advance. She pressed a few buttons quite skillfully before a list that seemed like forever appeared. Blaze felt quite cocky that she knew what each file meant as she found the map that Rouge had installed of the Bluebells Boarding School. The skilled feline opened the file and a difficult looking map appeared on the GPS. "Yes Rouge."

"Good. I added a little feature so you don't get lost. What the boss don't know what hurt 'em." Rouge spoke with a smirk. "You see the blinking amber star on the screen on the map?"

Blaze nodded softly as she examined the screen. The star was positioned in a room, blinking still. "Yes Rouge."

"The star is where you are. It should make things easier for you. Also, I added an A.I into your PGS. I call it, Tricky. You tell Tricky a command and it should activate on your device."

"Like what?" Blaze cocked a brow as she spoke into the speaker.

"Alright. Tell Tricky to search up something. It will be less difficult then looking through every file." Rouge explained.

Blaze thought for a moment before looking at the PGS. "Tricky, turn off map." The map shut off and allowed the endless rows of files to appear again. "Tricky, activate map of Bluebells Boarding School." The map appeared on the screen again. "Hmm. Tricky may come in handy. Nice addition Rouge."

She could hear Rouge shrug. "Well, I was bored and I've wanted to test Tricky out for a while so try to use 'em every now and again."

"I will."

"Now that you have everything I trust that you'll do okay, flame. Over and out." Rouge's voice vanished into a sea of static, like Shadow's.

Blaze removed her headset and placed it into her dark bag again. It held a few gadgets that G.U.N had cleverly hid in plain sight. Like her gun, they made it appear as if it were just a water pistol. She had to admit, though G.U.N were strict and irksome at times, they did a good job with their weapons. But either way, Blaze was careful to hide her bag. She pushed it under her bed before standing back up with her GPS in hand. The feline slipped the device into her pant pocket before heading for the door. Her fingers laced the door knob gently before she twisted it. The door swung open and the cat walked out the now open exit. She closed the door behind her and locked it so no one could enter.

* * *

She was in the courtyard so far and for once, no one had bothered to walk up to her in the last ten minutes. She could see a few kids, both human and animal either talking or playing games. The school was rather large, the girls dorm was near the cafeteria while the boys dorm was near the forest. The building where the lessons were held was directly in the middle of the grounds and was the biggest building out of all the structures in the area. So far, Blaze had learned the forest was off limits for a long time ago, a kid had wandered there and had died. The ground had collapsed under him some how. Blaze looked at her watch which read 4:35 P.M. The cat had been here for only half an hour. She had heard from a few kids that dinner was at 5:00. She didn't have much of an apatite but she knew better then turn down a meal.

The feline sighed and headed for her dorm again, preparing to go wash up before dinner.

* * *

**That was chapter three. I have to admit, right near the end I got lazy but either way I think this chapter came out pretty good. R&R and don't be afraid to suggest any ideas for the story. Hopefully over time the chapters should start getting longer.**


	4. Day One: Part One

**Elkpelt: Before you guys start reading, read this. First of all I'd like to say I _don't_ own Sonic and co. This story is only here because of fandom and for the fun of it. I'd also like to thank ShadoXBureizu, Blue Kaous, Razcoolzle, Sparks The Cheese Loving Wolf, Jeijei22 for being such good reviewers. I owe you guys something so for now I say you all deserve hugs until I can think of something xD Well here's Chapter Four. Also, this chapter may become 4 or 3 parts. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Day One (Part I)**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Gah..." moaned the voice of Blaze the Cat into her fluffy ivory pillow. The alarm yelled and shivered on the end table near her in an attempt to wake the pale lavender feline. For a moment, she felt like the average student being forced to be awoken at 6:00 a.m for school. She pulled the amber floral covers over her head and groaned as she now heard the irksome and insolent stop and now be replaced with the annoying voice of a radio broadcaster.

_"Good morning, good morning! Ronald Haunts here to deliver the great tastes of music and news today! Now before we start I'd like to give ya today's forecast! Clear skies and cool breezes today, perfect for sports or for the simple joy of taking a hike! Now we give you Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace!" _Blaze heard the hard rock song begin and thus made the stubborn under cover agent get up to get ready to start the day. She hadn't noticed the jet-black digital alarm clock until it had gone off just minutes ago. The song kept playing as she slowly rolled onto her side and gazed at the plastic covering that protected the glowing and bright crimson numbers that would blink every few seconds. The numbers read '6:00 a.m,' Blaze used her white gloved hand to pound the snooze button on her arrogant clock before rolling onto her back with an irate and disturbed huff. Her golden-orange tingled irises shut for a minute and she slowly scooted up, her back hitting the wooden bed frame.

"I hate mornings..." Blaze hissed hoarsely as she opened one eye to glare childishly at her clock again. Right now, she felt as if G.U.N's hard-core training sessions and many lectures could not compare to waking up ever so early for the dawn while the day was just young and naive. Her other eye peaked open as a faint glare of milky honey light trickled into her still morning-tired face from the translucent window that was hovering over her ancient computer that was placed on a dark chestnut desk. The wood had achieved a slight ivory white gleam. She had gone to bed pretty late after having dinner and washing up soon after. Blaze had been busy talking with Rouge most of the nighttime. The G.U.N commander had also talked to her or rather... yelled and snarled in irritation at the young fourteen year old kitten.

Blaze with slightly fisted hands, messaged her irritated copper eyes before gripping the yellow quilt that was placed over her slender body. She quickly jerked her arms and tightened her gloved fingers as she pulled the sheet off her as she lied on the timber-framed bed still. The sheet made a _swooshing _noise as it fluttered off the feline and hovered onto the dirty maple floor with barely a sound. The lilac cat kicked her legs to the side so that they hung over the bed's side and dangled there for a long moment. Blaze yawned and messaged her eyelids again before allowing her bare feet to touch the icy wood floor. The teenager took a swift glance at her alarm clock again to see the pesty technology read '6:07 a.m.' Blaze gave an annoyed sigh before throwing herself off the bed so that her long running ready legs now helped her stand rather then her bed. She brushed her wrinkled dark gray night gown swiftly with no noises before brushing to her nightstand.

She looked over the lovely dark oak dresser for a quick moment before with her hands pulled on the ringed dark ebony handles. It was heavy but the G.U.N agent managed to haul the big bueaty open. There were some clouthes in neat folded piles. Some shirts and dresses provided by Bluebells while maybe three offits were her's. Blaze twitched her ears at the sudden gently crows from the early birds that were now waking up along with the tired students of Bluebells. She shuffled a yawn by gulping a little but quickly felt it slip by her poor defense. Blaze used her hands to grab a dark lavender robe-like item and a very pale rouge long-sleeved shirt with darker pink and purple stripes striping the arms in a perfect line. The feline gripped an old pair of worn out cobalt jeans before strutting from her room with a fluffy silver towel.

She headed for the washrooms where students could bathe. It was pretty much the bathroom. Both the boys and the girls dorm had at least three washrooms. Blaze trotted down the hallway after closing her door and locking up with her dirty blond room key. A few of the other girl students were up and were either dressed or heading for the washrooms like the undercover agent was. Blaze heard a few muffled hellos thrown in her direction but Blaze pretended to be obvious of their existence in this reality. Blaze was in the back of three girls who were lethargically waiting for their turn to take a shower. Blaze sighed; she had never been the patient type. A few minutes passed and soon it was finally her turn. She grumbled when she watched the three girls who had been in front of her gossip with zeal as they slowly left the washroom in a frenzy, their hair and body radiating mist and white smoke from their bathing. They had taken forever. Blaze pushed the door open and saw at least seven showers all in a line, as if ready to march off like soldiers. They were about two feet apart from one another. The feline headed for the last shower and could hear the sound of running water as the remaining girls enjoyed their showers before heading off for the mess hall for breakfast, then their first classes. Blaze huffed before throwing her chosen clothes and towel on the black-and-white tiled floor. She quickly entered the small roomed shower and removed her dark soot night dress. Blaze threw the dress out the tiny room and closed the shower door with a squeaky _bang. _Blaze placed her fingers around the shower's knob and turned on the refreshing hot water.

The showerhead made a gurgling noise, the noise that reminded Blaze of someone about to throw up which made her shudder a little as if a jolt of lightning had shocked down her spinal cord. Then, the gurgle died into nothing and a loud _boom _noise thundered out almost in a fury and the showerhead vomited a clear and boiling warm substance. The water felt nice as it crashed down on her skull like a babbling waterfall slamming into the calm waters under. The water drowned the teenager's senses as the steamy liquid that was hot as fresh coffee plummeted on her features. She relaxed and after a few minutes turned the rushing boiling water off with a simple turn of the switch. It made a gurgling sound as it was forced to swallow the remainder of the hot water down its throut. She sighed and let herself stand in the tiny closed in area, dripping wet with silvery-white smoke floating off her body like tiny clouds. Blaze turned and opened the shower's door and quickly grabbed for her puffy towel and withdrew back for the cover of the shower. The violet cat dabbed her body off with the soft towel like a rag absorbing blood from open and serious wounds. When she felt comfortably dry, Blaze wrapped the towel around her body and took her clothes, then in swift fluid movements. The young cat left the washroom with her clothes in hand for her dorm room.

Blaze entered quickly and slipped her clothes on before grabbing a few items to take with her for the day, in case she'd run into the rogue solider Shadow. Though she _knew _she'd most likely run into the dark furred hedgehog that was making G.U.N as uneasy as frightened mice. The lavender cat, now dressed, headed for her bed and kneeled on her knees before pressing to the solid floor on her torso. Her pale gloved hand reached out blindly and patted the wood under the bed. Her fingers latched a certain fabric and she recognized it as her ebony bag which held the given items she wanted. She tugged back with a tenacious grip and slightly fell back with her bulky back pack now in hand. She placed it gently down on her amber-quilted bed before with quick motions, unzipped the silver zipper that ran along the bag's head like a stripe. The bag opened up like a child opening their mouth at a dentist's office and she saw all her items again like the night before. Her GPS was there, the one that held the A.I called Tricky. Some weapons and equipment that were disguised in plain sight were some of the other wonderful things G.U.N had given to her for this mission. Blaze quickly took the GPS, Tricky and looked at the dark screen, hinting it was off.

"Tricky, on." Blaze ordered and with that said, the A.I activated. The black screen made a static sound and then it gleamed bright white. A symbol that belonged to G.U.N appeared and Blaze soon commanded the A.I again. "Tricky, give me the map of the grounds of Bluebells. Detailed please." Tricky did as ordered and the too-familiar map Rouge had given the placid feline faded into the cat's image. She scimmed it in seconds before saying. "Tricky, sleep mode." The GPS beeped a few moments and fell deathly ill and Blaze slipped the GPS into her back pocket.

She saw a tiny cameria and quickly took it onto her hands. It was a high peice of technology with a good range to take highly diginal pictures. Blaze saw it was disgised as a pencil sharpener. She smirked a little. "Better not break any pencils." The feline with gentle care slipped the hidden cameria into her coat pocket. To be safe, she also grabbed her smoke bombs. Only one though. They were only used in emergancies. Blaze kept the three major items hidden well into her pockets before hiding her back pack again under her bed as far as it would go. She quickly gazed at her clock that rested on the end table. It read '6:23 a.m.' She frowned a little and knew she should be heading for the mess hall now. Blaze had to admit, she was hungry but the dinner this school served from last night left a scar in her poor stomach.

"Gah..." Blaze gagged and shuddered before standing up. "Perhaps breakfast will be better..." the stubborn feline muttered under her breath without a sound before heading off for the mess hall where the other students were now most likely.

* * *

**I would continue this chapter but my fingers are in pain from typing this much and plus this chapter's going to be to big to fit on one page so... yea o.o If you review, I'll hopefully update soon and I'm going to comment on my work now. I think this is one of my better chapters. I personally like it. Also, I'm going to give you readers a chance to suggest something for the plot if you want. It would be helpful to me if I ever get a case of the writer's block flu like I did on this chapter. Took me a few few hours to write honestly and its going to be a pain for me to write part two to this chapter o.o Well I'm going to shut up so you can review and so I can think what to do for part two :) Have a nice day -Elkpelt-**


	5. Day One: Part Two

**Elkpelt: I'd like to thank you reviewers for being so patient while I got this chapter done. I was in school and during class I got bored and started to write down chapter five. Also, thanks to a review from Blue Kaous, I decided to do a chapter about what Shadow's up to and this chapter answers some of that question why Shadow left G.U.N and went rogue. I tried adding an OCC here, a wolf named Doctor Heran Bowwow. If you don't get why his last name is Bowwow, its because wolves and dogs bark. I'm sorry if Bowwow turns out pretty annoying, I'm not very good with OCC. If you want more information on the characters in my stories, they're information will be added to my profile as a guide to give you help understanding them a little. **

**Note: I DON'T own Blaze, Shadow and related guys, they're SEGA's. I own Doctor Heran Bowwow and the mysterious villain and the plot with the Powerstone. **

**Please Read and Review and I'll update soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Day One (Part II)**

The room was wrapped in uncanny silence. The room was pitch black and foggy like a haunted graveyard while no noise dared to break the lull that had overpowered all sound. There was a sense of nothing but there was something in the ghostly, solitary room. Suddenly, a pale finger flicked very slowily across the light switch by the thick, metal doors, as if in an lag. The lights that lined lined up and engraved the dull, gray ceiling sparked with life as the switch was flicked upwards. The room was still very poorly lit, the rectangular lights blinking thoughtfully every few seconds as the dull glow struggled with much strength but failed at making the lonesome room seem bright. It looked as if fog were floating in the air still.

The owner of the finger was a humanoid wolf. He was very lanky, maybe skinny as a pencil while a lab coat that looked older then he was drafted around his scrawny body. His very thick and large glasses fell nervously down his snowy-white snout which caused him to fix his eye ware with a gloved index finger. The old wolf limped across the gray-tiled floor, his clunky tar-black boots drumming against the floor, causing an echo into the space. His boss was sending him to wake Shadow, their agent. Shadow used to be from G.U.N until the wolf's boss got his hands on the short-tempered and shadowy hedgehog. Shadow had been going to a dorm school for months now which was known as Bluebells Academy. Though G.U.N didn't really know of their mission, they had been very alert, trying their best to vulture away what they were gaining. On the grounds of Bluebells, there was a great rock hidden deep within the earth rumored to grasp great power.

G.U.N didn't know of it and with the help of the wolf's boss, they found a tiny piece of stone. The wolf called the giant rock they were looking for, "The Powerstone." The wolf couldn't scout the grounds himself for the school were very strict with who left through the grounds sense that unlucky kid fell through a sudden opening in the forest and died. On the pebble they scavenged, the wolf found some-kind of DNA on the tiny rock that had come from the mother rock, the Powerstone. They had managed to insert the 'blood sample' into Shadow a few days after meeting the 'Ultimate Life-form.' Days later, it had started to change the ebony-and-crimson hedgehog in many ways, which made it easier to make Shadow trash G.U.N and join them on their search.

Speaking of their little helper... the rogue was enclosed in some kind of tall dome at the wall, many wires linking to the the dome in a messy river of colors, lengths and sizes. Tubes pulsed through the hedgehog's skull as a gross green liquid raced at a speedy current to Shadow's mind. The wolf had designed the chamber and the watery substance to help keep the Powerstone's unforetelled actions from becoming out of control to Shadow's body but it still effected the hedgehog in many ways that the scienetist couldn't firmly handle.

The white wolf quickly pushed the many colorful buttons to release Shadow. The tubes suddenly stopped gushing the green liquid and slowly removed themselves from the humanoid hedgehog. Shadow was a hedgehog, black with many red streaks that bled across his dark-toned hairs. He was an evil looking creature, like something you'd find in a horror movie. The wolf could see why his leader had requested to have Shadow 'join' them. The pale green lid gleamed in the poor light and the wolf watched as black lids fluttered very lazylily opened, revealing a set of ruby eyes, red as the blood that was pulsing along the veins inside the lifeform's forest of veins.

"Get up Shadow." the ivory-haired wolf said in his aging voice that split like broken drift wood. "Time for school." The lanky male watched the dome's solid, pale green door swipe open in a timed pace to reveal Shadow's stiff, black body and his acrid and emotionless blood irises. "No sleeping in. Its 6:31, meaning, mission time Shadow." the elderly man started to stride ungracefully away from the dome where Shadow lied on his back, his arms crossing his chest. His glasses slipped down his snout as he stared at the powerful boy.

Shadow took a few long moments to adjust to where he was. He felt as if he were just waking after a hundred years. His red eyes seemed sightless as they slowly scoped the darkly looking lab. His vision was blurring and he squeezed his eyes shut before feeling himself release his grip. His eyes reopened, still glazed looking and possessed. The hedgehog drew in a slow and much needed breath, enjoying the feel of the air rushing down his windpipe and into his lungs that needed the energy badly. He felt the Powerstone's DNA flush through his veins in a powerful torrent as soon as the much needed oxygen met his now working lungs. His mind felt blank and he shut his eyes again.

"Shadow?" The voice of the white wolf he knew to well made him open his eyes.

Shadow got up slowly until he was sitting up, crimson eyes swiping the area in a probing motion until his seemingly sightless eyes rested on the very old male. This white-lab coated wolf was called Doctor Heran Bowwow, or just Doctor Bowwow for it was his last name.

"Good your awake now." Doctor Bowwow said from where he stood. To Shadow, Bowwow looked like a disordered white blur along with everything else in the foggy-looking area. It was the DNA, trying to take Shadow's mind into its grasp in effort to keep Shadow captured, well, captured in the caves of his brain. He squinted his sneering gaze at Bowwow before hearing him say. "Relax yourself, Shadow. Let the Powerstone DNA move." Shadow did as told and he gracefully leaped from the dome he had been 'sleeping' in. Shadow landed without a noise and watched Doctor Bowwow as he stood. The white elder could see Shadow's glazing eyes seeming to flash.

"Come with me. He wishes to speak to you, Shadow." Bowwow said and walked with a heavy limp to a large screen on a nearby gray-toned wall. Bowwow allowed himself to slump back into a leather arm-chair that rested near the desk and he croaked in his aged voice. "Sir? I got Shadow awake. You wanted to tell him something before he goes off to Bluebells?" The screen glowed dimly like the bad lighting of Bowwow's lab.

"Yes. I do. Thank you, Heran." A very dark voice said while Bowwow bowed his head just slightly. Shadow stood next to the white wolf's side. "Shadow, today when you go to Bluebells, I want you to scout out. Find an entrance to the Powerstone."

Shadow spoke for the first time after awhile. His voice was deeper and more echoed then normal. "G.U.N are making that hard. They sent Agent Blaze to watch me... I'll have to find a way to keep her away."

"Alright Shadow. If Blaze gets in your way, you may give her a warning. If she doesn't take it. Don't be afraid to knock some claws off the kitty... Also, get Heran to give you a power ring. It should help you evade the crowds with more ease. Now... get going or there shall be dire results."

"Understood." Shadow nodded his broad ebony head and turned to Doctor Bowwow who had already had an apple sized golden ring in his old palm. The wolf gave it to him along with a red jewel, Shadow slipped it onto his whirst and stared the old guy down before teleporting away, the gem tight in his palm as he yelled quietly out. "Chaos Control..."


	6. Day One: Part Three

**Elkpelt:**** Okay, if your reading this that means I found Chapter Six and ignored my laziness and typed it up. I'm sorry for the long wait but I was sick for like two weeks and was up to my eyeballs in homework. I also promised to get this done before or on my birthday and lucky for you, I typed this up a few days after my birthday. And as a treat for being so patient, there's going to be some action in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I don't own Blaze, Shadow and Co, they are © of SEGA. I only own this story, Tricky the A.I and Doctor Heran Bowwow and a few OCC's if they appear. There will also be some pairings in this but mostly just tiny hints of JetxWave though later on I'll do some more couples despite being bad at romance. I didn't know the parts to 'Day One' would be so many…**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Day One (Part III)**

Her steps were muffled by the constant chatter and endless conversations of the other children in her age group or near it. It was still morning, meaning it was breakfast time. The area the teenagers ate was a rather mundane scene, but the purple and white lilies that were stalled by the honey-cream walls in ornate, colorful glass pots brightened the dull mood. The dark chestnut lunch tables were rowed next to each other along with a few sturdy chairs. The Mess hall also allowed students to eat outside but usually no one ever dared to have their meals outdoors for the outer area of the eating place was disgusting looking and run-down.

As Blaze diligently walked with a graceful stride, her slightly irate sun-gold eyes glared for Shadow. The lavender feline's thoughts were drowned like a weak swimmer in the wild sea of insolent conversation the 'fellow' students provided.

The scent of fresh cornbread and sausage permeated through the voice filled room. The young cat stopped in her tracks as she reached the end of the line of impatient students. Each teenager looked impatient and hungry as they shuffled their feet and then glared childishly at the student behind them as they tried to sneak passed them and take the lead. To Blaze, this could be considered a bloodbath in the standards of these annoyed and still morning tired teens. Blaze was quiet as the line slowly progressed forward. She stepped slowly forward after a emerald feathered hawk who was ahead of her with a dark brown plastic tray being held in his white gloved hands. Blaze saw the trays nearby now as they were stacked to the ceiling on a cream counter near her shoulder.

With gloved hands, Blaze grabbed a lunch tray in a fluid motion and advanced forward once more. The feline could make out to two figures behind the counters who were passing the food out. An elderly cow and a young red-furred ferret. The cat was quiet as she reached the counters where the other students were waiting, ears flicking with impatience and eyes narrowed as the old cow smiled and turned to grab a fresh sausage from big cooking pot on the stove nearby. The cow was slow, which even irked the hungry Blaze as her hungry stomach snarled a storm. Blaze watched the line progress in a lagged way until she was face-to-face with the ferret and cow.

The cow looked about seventy or so and had a sweet looking face, even the usually cold and angry Blaze could tell this women adored children. The feline watched the cow as she smiled at her with a face that seemed to yell 'good morning.' Blaze simply twitched an lilac ear in greeting before watching the cow's black-hoofed hand grab a sausage and with diligence dropped it on the cat's food tray quietly. The cow looked at the seemingly endless line of starving and still sleepy students. "Next please." The elder said in a low and aging voice. The purple-haired kitten moved ahead to the ferret boy who was clumsily pouring drinks into plastic cups.

He spilled some grape juice and Blaze's alert ears caught a few swears before he noticed her. "Oh! Sorry, I have to clean this up, give me a sec please?" Without waiting for a reply from the impatient cat girl, the red-furred ferret rushed to a cabinet that resigned nearby and returned loudly with a mess of paper towels up to his well-furred throat. "Sorry, just ugh… Take any of the cups that are filled and well… spilled." The teenaged ferret mumbled cuss words as his hand gloved with a clean, ivory paper towel absorbed up in the mess until it was wet and a dark lilac.

Blaze suppressed a dark sigh as she watched the young ferret clean up the many spilled liquids of purples, whites, and oranges that mixed together to make many disgusting colors. The feline glared darkly at the many cups that were either over-filled or simply knocked over and leaking the fluids everyone wanted. She suppressed a growl as her hand grabbed a soggy glass of milk and placed it on her dark brown tray. She carried her food to the many tables where the kids that had managed to get their meals were eating or simply joshing around. Blaze looked at a table near her left, where a dark blue hedgehog and a emerald-feathered hawk were. The feline saw a big and bulked gray albatross and a pink swallow next to the hawk, who looked rather bored with the scene being displayed. The feline wasn't a fan of crowds but they seemed like the type that would ignore her, which made her feel slightly lonesome. She took a seat a few chairs away from the cobalt blue-furred hedgehog but had earned his attention either way.

The hedgehog made a whistle sound to draw her attention as she simply stared at her tray of food. The feline cocked a dark-furred eyebrow at the boy. "Yes?" She inquired in her usual emotionless voice.

"You're the new kid right, dude?" The hedgehog asked innocently with an excited grin plastered across his peach-furred snout. Blaze simply dipped her head once in response, for, she was getting sick of that line. "Oh, cool! I'm called Sonic," The hedgehog jerked his head to the three birds who sat opposite from him. "Those birdbrains call themselves the Babylon Rogues."

"I'll let that slide today, Sonic." The violet-feathered swallow snorted with her beak twisted into some kind of smirk. The bird's smoldering eyes directed themselves to Blaze. They were intelligent and tinged with slight curiosity. "I'm Wave,"

The emerald-feathered hawk turned his attention to Blaze once the tiny skateboard in his fingers made a clean landing on the table. "Call me Jet The Hawk." Blaze cringed at his voice for it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her. "I compete in the Extreme Gear Races. I'm one of the best."

The albatross made no motive to speak, just kind of drooled there, which caused Wave to introduce him. "That meathead's Storm. I wish I could tell you he's smarter then he looks then I'd be lying then." The swallow started to chew the corn bread she had been given by the old cow. "Jet, Storm and I are Extreme Gear riders though _I _do all the work by making the gear." Wave sent a glare at Jet, who simply ignored her by playing with his tiny skateboard.

Blaze didn't say much just decided to go with a polite 'okay.' The feline was silent as she nibbled her food in quick tiny chews. The cat was almost done with the sausage when a sudden beeping came from Tricky, her GPS that contained the A.I. The cat simply took the remains of her food and retreated from the table as fast as she came, despite the puzzled looks the others gave her as they watched the cat girl dump her breakfast and storm outside. The cat pulled the GPS quickly and tapped a button on the screen and earned the voice of G.U.N's agent Rouge The Bat.

"Rouge? What's up?" The feline prompted as she strained her ears.

"We just caught the energy of a Chaos Emerald on the radar, Blazy." The bat said in her usual voice, sounding as if it weren't a big deal. "The nerds say its heading for the woods near the back. If I could guess, it has to be Shads. Feel like checking it out, kitty?"

"Isn't that why I'm here?" The younger agent inquired into the speaker. "Just send me a copy of the signal and I'll track it down. Maybe even have a little fight practice with Shadow." The cat heard the bat reply with an 'okay' and then the line went dead. The cat tucked the GPS away and waited until a steady beeping was heard from Tricky, meaning, she could track the signal if the energy decided to 'move' in another direction. The feline shot forward with a graceful bound, her legs extending as they headed for a very tall metal wired fence. The cat stopped in her tracks and gazed at the sign that clung itself to the fencing by a few plastic-like ties. It read… "Keep out…" This was the very same forest where that kid had died by falling into a sudden pit hole.

Blaze bunched up her legs and managed to leap over the tall fence and land with a clean landing on two angled legs on the dried grasses under her. She stared into the distance and raced forward until her shape was devoured by the greedy darkness.


	7. Day One: Part Four

Elkpelt:** Here's part 2 of that Chapter. This one's going to be short. Sorry guys but hey, at least I added **_**two **_**chapters for you guys to enjoy. I'll try updating sooner. Sorry if Blaze and Co. are out of character. Also, does IV mean 4? O.o**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Day One (Part IV)**

Blaze had no time to be engrossed by the beautiful sights the forest gave as her feet expertly placed themselves across the dried grasses that stroked the bottoms to her pink boots. The cat was like a speeding bullet train as her lean body thrashed into the many nearby objects as she followed the signal of the Chaos Emerald in a blur of pale purple. The cat's pointed ears were flying back as she ran but listened intently as the signal either grew quicker or slower. Soon, the beeping grew into a mad frenzy that it even hurt Blaze's ears as she neared the center of the woodlands, her head bowed as her smoldering golden eyes probed the area in a golden glare.

"Show yourself…" The cat muttered in an irritated tone as she waited in the dark silence that was only interrupted by the beeping Tricky made.

"So? You really want me to defeat you _now?" _Blaze heard the dark voice say as she looked into the darkness to see a vortex of greens, blues and yellows spinning together in a beautiful light show until a pair of bloody eyes shot like fireworks from the darkness despite the bright, milky sunlight that fazed through the many lush leaves. The shape was hedgehog in origin as it neared in a slow, intimidating pace, a glowing green item being embraced by the hedgehog's bulked fist as it tightened around the jewel. The sunlight revealed the tar-black hedgehog as he stood with his head lifted and eyes narrowed into annoyed slits. The streaks that were as red as his bloody stare painted and dragged themselves across his deep fur so they seemed like elegant stripes or even just blood stains from his enemies. "I thought I gave you a warning before…"

Blaze took a bold step forward with her hands lifting in a lagged way. "I told you before, I'm not afraid of you." The lilac cat girl watched his movements as he started to walk again, but around her in a large circle like a cheetah on the prowl. His gaze was emotionless like always but shimmered like pools of blood as they locked themselves on the G.U.N agent before him. "Tell me what your doing in this place, Shadow."

"Why should I tell a rookie about my plans? Amuse me." The hedgehog gave a single smirk in her direction as she seemed to fume.

"If your not going to tell me peacefully then fine. I'm not afraid to knock a few teeth out." Blaze growled as she silently glared at the now, halting black-furred rodent.

"If your done using words…" Shadow drew himself into a fight posture. "I'd like to get this over with. Your not helping yourself by getting in _my_ way."

"Hmp. Same to you." The cat retorted, copying the rogue agent.

As if on cue, Shadow flew forward in a blur of shadowy black and passed Blaze, causing her to turn to land a blow with a flame engulfed fist. She felt her blazing hand dragged like a dagger through the smoke-like hedgehog's shape as the flames ate away at his flesh. They broke apart and Shadow slid as his hover shoes dragged across the dry earth. Shadow rubbed his shoulder with his free hand and glared at Blaze as she shot into his direction, flames flailing from her body like wild and living tentacles. The hedgehog suddenly tossed his green Chaos Emerald in a skillful throw over his head so that it landed in his other hand. He quickly angled his fist forward with the emerald's glossy sheen gleaming as the sun's light trickled onto the gem's surface.

"Chaos… Control!" As Shadow said those two small words, the jewel gleamed in his hands and the bright neon lights slipped like cool water between his broad, white gloved fingers and into the area. Blaze, who was usually so quick and diligent, slowed to the speed of the oldest turtle. She was barely moving as Shadow zoomed forward, his foot angling so that it met the back of Blaze's head and sent her tumbling forward in a mess of many painful rolls. The feline rubbed her now bruised head with her mouth gapping as she turned to Shadow, who was standing with a gloating look in his eyes as he gently tossed the green Chaos Emerald in his hand like a baseball. "Give up?" He sneered softly. "You'll never beat me, Blaze."

Blaze got to her feet and glared at Shadow through narrowed copper irises. "How about you put those words into action?" Blaze retorted, then earned a death stare from Shadow.

"Hmp. You can turn around right now and go. If you don't…." Shadow smirked to reveal his glossy, white teeth. "Lets just say I can't let you live."

Blaze flicked her arms to allow a pair of living flames lick her fingers hungrily. "Like I've told you before, Shadow. You don't scare me…" Her voice was flooded with malice as her jagged eyes narrowed at the ebony-furred hedgehog before her.

The two glared at one another before something like a voice interrupted. It was an old voice, low and quiet but nonetheless audible to both Shadow and Blaze's ears. The speaker that had been hooked onto Shadow's ear like an ear ring started to speak.

"Shadow, get out of there. Your energy levels are getting higher then normal." Shadow frowned in an angry manner at this. "Its Poxas's orders. Get out of there, now!"

"Fine, but you just ruined an opportunity to destroy the enemy." Shadow hissed as he glared at Blaze with angry red eyes. "Count yourself lucky, Blaze. But next time, you won't be." The hedgehog furrowed his brows and angled his green jewel skywards before calling out, "Chaos Control!" The hedgehog started to bleed anyway into the fray of many lights that consumed the black-furred creature in greedy swallows. Blaze raced forward to take him down with a flame engulfed fist but was to late. Shadow was gone without a trace.

Blaze took her GPS out and contacted Rouge. "Rouge, tell the Commander Shadow got away…"

* * *

**Elkpelt:**** A short fight scene between Blaze and Shadow. I hope this scene came out okay, sorry, I'm not good at typing up fights. *sweat drops.***


	8. Classes: Part One

**Elkpelt: I told you I would update sooner. I noticed that only in this story I can detail very well o.o This Chapter's mostly going to involve Blaze's usual school day at Bluebells Academy. This is part one of this chapter. This chapter took at least four days to make so please read and review. Sonic and Company _don't_ belong to me, they are © of SEGA. I only own the OCs that appear. I think I made the teacher Characters okay. If not, sorry. I also gave some of the people, both OC and Sonic Team, middle names xD I think this might be my longest chapter xD**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Classes (Part I)**

The feline realized with a jolt of slight fear that she was going to be late for her first class because of her short brawl with Shadow. The cat was near the room she was meant to be and could already hear the other students and the teacher from within chattering up a storm. The feline hadn't stopped quick enough and the students from within the Science room heard a large thud, then a groan and looked to see a purple object fall backwards. The teacher, who was a stern-looking Cheetah, marched to the door and gripped the handle tightly and twisted so the door would open to reveal Blaze, who was on the floor rubbing her forehead with a tender, white gloved hand.

"I'm guessing you must be Blaze Alexandra Cat. Your late, young lady." The Cheetah commented as he stared down at her with narrowed ruby eyes. His voice held the hint of a German accent. "I will be your instructor for Science, I am Mr. Tucker Von Hunter." Blaze looked up at the stern yellow-furred Cheetah man and got up quickly. "I will let this slide today since its your first day but if your late to my classes I won't hesitate to give detention. Now go in and take your seat next to Sonic." Mr. Von Hunter pointed with a black gloved index finger at the blue-furred boy she had met during breakfast, Sonic.

"Yes, sir." Blaze muttered politely as she walked passed the door and Mr. Von Hunter, who soon followed after. The young feline pulled out a chair that had been placed next to Sonic's and took her seat without a sound. The room was rather small and tight, many papers were scattered across the floor and the desks were rowed by twos. She looked at Mr. Von Hunter as he neared the desk with a pen in hand and a notebook.

"These are what you should always bring to my class, young lady. I pass out these to my students on their first day." Mr. Von Hunter explained as he placed the dark blue pen on the desk along with the green spiral notebook. "Today we're researching about atoms and what makes up matter. Take notes and if you need help, ask me or your partner." The Cheetah pointed to himself, then jerked his head at Sonic who nodded in reply, despite looking quite bored. Mr. Von Hunter watched as Blaze took the items and opened the notebook, then he left to the white board and made an annoying clicking noise with his tongue to get his class's attention. "Now then, let's continue, hmm?" The Cheetah started to write in messy cursive letters with a green marker while explaining what was an atom.

The feline huffed quietly to herself as she quickly copied the notes onto the white lined paper. The room sounded deathly ill until Sonic suddenly started to talk, his pencil rolling across the desk and hitting the floor with a soft click. The cobalt boy made no motive to retrieve it. "Hey, Blaze. Why'd you ditch breakfast?" He asked but was interrupted by a sharp click that came from Mr. Von Hunter. The hedgehog looked up at the Cheetah who looked irritated by the boy's interruption but Sonic lifted his hands up innocently and watched as the lean big cat returned to teaching, back facing his students.

Blaze rolled her golden eyes before lowering under the desk to grab the pencil the hedgehog had dropped and returned it to him. "I had to check on something." The cat said in a flat voice as she returned to her own pen that had started to venture away from her opened book. She heard Sonic say something but paid no mind to the hedgehog as she copied the notes again. So far, Blaze was bored to death by this class and the way Mr. Von Hunter spoke hurt her delicate ears.

"Now that we have an idea of what an atom is," The Cheetah quickly turned to his class and put his hands behind his back. "We're going to watch a video." Blaze couldn't help but sigh with relief. "But keep your pen and or pencil close in case an important piece of information happens to appear." The students watched the Cheetah pulled down the overhead so that it hid the broad and big white board.

This was going to be a long class…

The video started once Mr. Von Hunter found out how to work the irksome controller and seemed to beam as the screen suddenly started to play the video with the stupid title, 'Atoms & You!' Blaze's white-gloved hands cradled her falling head as she tried to seem interested in the film with a little _to _much prep. There was a smart-looking fluffy gray-haired dog with a mustache on the screen dressed in a short white lab coat, who held a foam model of an atom in his hands. The feline looked at the name in the corner that appeared in colorful letters that read, 'Doctor Henry Boneson.' Blaze directed her face back at the screen before feeling a piece of crumbled paper being thrown at the back of her head. The lilac cat girl heard a light gasp and turned slightly to see a young-looking rosy pink hedgehog girl, who was looking at her with flickering green eyes. Blaze picked up the crumbled notebook paper and tossed it lightly at the cobalt-furred teen at her side.

"I think this is your's," Blaze muttered as she watched the older boy catch the paper skillfully in his gloved hands.

"Who's it from?" He cocked a brow.

Blaze shrugged her slender shoulders and returned to the glowing screen that presented the video everyone was bored to death with. "A pink hedgehog girl." She replied flatly but her eyes didn't miss the slight look of terror. "Why so pale?" She decided to ask.

Sonic simply sweat dropped. "Nothin'." The hedgehog started to use his scrawny fingers to unwrap the note that seemed to make him sweat. Blaze got bored of this and continued to gaze at the screen with drooping yellow eyes.

The cat decided to just space for the rest of class time.

Mr. Von Hunter turned the video off and rubbed his nose with his index finger, before making that annoying click sound with his tongue to grab his students' attention. "Class is nearly over, pack up your things and get ready for your next class, also, I'd like you to help Miss. Cat if she need's it." The yellow-furred Cheetah said in his German accented voice as he looked at the feline. Blaze felt all eyes on her and she swallowed softly, not liking the attention the Cheetah man was making the class give her. "That is all class." He said in a quieter voice before heading for his desk and taking a seat, his arms crossed and long, slender tail waving in impatient swings.

The class broke up into loud conversations as they waited for a certain loud bell to ring that was etched into the wall above the door. Blaze was quiet and pinned her ears to ignore the loud laughs Sonic and some black-furred dog boy were making as they talked nearby. The cat heard the bell sing an loud tune that scratched her eardrums like talons as she shuffled from her seat and stalked out for the door, leaving without a noise. The other class mates stayed until Blaze heard the annoying clicking noise the Cheetah made and they followed suit, muttering about many childish things.

The next class was Language Arts or simply defined as reading class to keep things simple. This classroom reminded the feline of a Kindergarten room for the desks were scattered into a messy circle of some kind and many colorful pictures and posters attached themselves to the light pink wall. The floor, unlike Mr. Von Hunter's classroom, was carpeted with a soft red fabric. The teacher was by her desk, reading a book quietly and flipping through the pages in a silent blur. This female was a Dalmatian dog with intelligent soft brown eyes that were hidden behind small looking glasses that hugged her narrow snout gently. The teacher was dressed in a clean ivory white tee-shirt that hugged her shape and her long legs, clearly made for running, were clothed in slightly worn out cobalt jeans. Blaze could already tell this dog was quiet, naïve and young, maybe in her twenties. The Dalmatian noticed Blaze and allowed her book, titled 'Secret Garden' to touch the seas of papers that floated across her desk.

"Hello. Your Blaze, correct?" Her lips were tugged into a gentle smile that made her face seem to gleam. "I am the Language Arts teacher, Miss. Lippy Wills." The young dog rose from her desk and approached the cat girl and extended a very narrow white forepaw in her direction. Blaze gripped the teacher's hand briefly and shook it before withdrawing backwards. "Let me show you to your seat, Blaze." Miss. Wills was graceful as she lead the new student to a desk near the over-stacked book shelves. "This will be your seat. At the moment, we are reading 'Island of the Blue Dolphins' and I'll give you a copy of the book to read."

"Alright." The feline replied simply as she watched the older female retreat to a colorful counter by the overhead in the front of the room. The dog shuffled her small hands through a decorative cardboard box and returned with a gleeful smile to the feline with an old looking chapter book in her hands. Blaze took the book and nodded to the dog before taking her seat, waiting for the other students to appear.

Pretty soon, the kiddy looking room was filling in from the herd of teenagers that entered, either laughing with one another or frowning as they pondered what today's lesson would bring. Blaze noticed a familiar emerald-feathered hawk that neared a desk a few seats over, a small toy model skate board being toyed with as it slid across his white-gloved fingers and soon the desk as he sat down. Jet took his copy of 'Island of the Blue Dolphins' and put it on the desk with a slight glare at it. Blaze heard a soft, "Girly book." escape the hawk's beak.

Miss. Wills took a nearby beanbag chair and dragged it to the center of the circle of desks and sank into it as she sat down with a grin. The teacher had one of the books in her hands that was resting on her lap as she pushed herself to sit up so her hazel eyes could look at her students.

"Okay, class," The Dalmatian dog let her glittering eyes trace her class. "We left off on chapter six and your homework was to read chapters seven and eight then recite on a piece of paper to summarize what happened." Miss. Wills then said, "Now I'm going to go through the list to see who did they're homework. Say yes if you have it, no if you don't." The young teacher took a piece of white lined paper that remained near her side that had many names written in cursive letters. There were check marks and exes next to the names. Blaze listened to the Dalmatian as she called out names.

The last name on the list was Jet 'Arnold' Hawk. "Jet?" Miss Wills called out as her colorful, pink pen dragged to the teenaged Hawk's name.

The green-feathered Hawk boy stopped fiddling with his tiny skateboard to look at the teacher, who in turn looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. "No, Miss. Wills." Jet replied as he started to fiddle with his model skateboard again. "I told you, I don't read girly books." The Hawk crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, causing it to rock back-and-forth.

The Dalmatian dog couldn't help but giggle before putting an 'x' next to his name. "Jet, that _girly _book is what will help your grade. Have you even bothered to read the book without me telling you in class?"

"No…" The Hawk boy replied but he quickly retorted. "I plan on going to the World Prix, not read some dumb books." Jet snorted to make his point as he rocked his chair. "It takes--- Whoa!" The chair fell backwards with Jet scrambling to grab something but failed, causing him to hit the floor in a thud, his toy skateboard rolling across his now bruised head as it fell with its owner. The class broke into a noisy laughter as Miss. Wills rolled her eyes slightly at the cocky student.

Blaze winced and closed an eye at the massive thud Jet made as his body met the floor with his chair.

"Now, we'll spend the period reading silently. Read chapters nine and ten to yourself. If you finish, write a summery so you won't have any homework to work on tonight." Miss. Wills earned a few loud 'okays' from the class as she then looked at Blaze. "Since your just beginning this class today, read chapters one and two." The young teacher grabbed her own book and started to read the book herself.

Blaze heard whispers among the class as they started to read. The feline looked at her old and worn down copy before gripping it and starting on page 'one.'

Soon, this class was over. Blaze heard a few 'goodbyes' sound from both student and teacher alike as she slid from her seat quietly. The feline saw Jet grab his own things and leave out the door, where a gray-feathered Albatross waited, but looked spaced out until with a clean slap to the head with the Hawk boy's heavy binder caused the bigger bird to jolt and sway on his feet before saluting to the green and much younger kid. Jet muttered something before leaving with Storm rushing after.

Blaze rolled her eyes at the scene and took her things and left the door with the other students.

The feline saw that her next class was Physical Education or to just cut it short and sweet, Gym class. This class was slightly bigger then her Science and Language Arts class but nothing she couldn't handle. The young kitten noticed someone familiar, Jet and that blue-furred hedgehog Sonic. They were racing each other down the narrow hallway in a blur of green and blue, colliding with the many passing kids and sending them flying like in the cartoons. Blaze side-stepped quickly to avoid the stampede the two teenagers were creating but a very bulky Albatross had run her over, making her hit the hallway floor with a painful thud. The cat's things fluttered into the air and scattered across the ground, as Blaze landed her GPS made a 'crack' as it hit the floor with the cat in her pants' pocket. This wasn't good. Storm was on the floor to, but on his belly with his arms and legs outstretched and his pale eyes seeing stars. Blaze was frightened for Tricky as she quickly took the GPS out and saw that the screen had cracked but it didn't seem to affect the rest of the system.

"Thank goodness…" The cat exhaled that painful breath and looked up to see Jet and Sonic as they saw what had happened. The purple-haired feline hid Tricky back into her pocket and let her eyes trail to the scattered mess of papers before her.

"Ugh…" Jet drawled before looking at Sonic, who in turn pointed an index finger at the younger boy.

"His fault." He said it very quickly.

"How is it _my _fault?" Jet retorted with an annoyed look across his blue eyes that were narrowed at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well Storm's _your _idiot, not mine. So it makes it your fault." Sonic crossed his arms across his chest for a second before letting them fall so he could look at Blaze. "You need any help?"

The cat got up quickly and quickly took her things off the floor. "No, but thank you." The secret agent grumbled as she looked at the entrance to the massive Gym room. "Could you give me some information about who the teacher is in this class?"

Jet snapped from his annoyed stage with Sonic and seemed to pale. "The teacher? His name's Mr. Spooky Flails. Don't get him started for the love of god, please." The Hawk boy continued. "I still enjoy life."

Sonic nodded in agreement before he and Jet looked over their shoulders to see Storm getting up, eyes seeming to look cross ways. The blue-furred boy was about to say something when a loud, booming general-like voice called out. "Okay you maggots! Get inside on the double! That's an order!"

"Let me guess… That's Spooky Flails?" Blaze smirked a little but flinched as he shouted loudly again. This caused the cat to hurry after Sonic and Jet, with Storm ungracefully following with a sway in his step. Since the only people she knew here so far was Sonic, Jet and Storm, she decided to stick with them, well, at least for _this _class. The students were all in a line as they waited for Mr. Flails. Blaze expected a big bulky guy but instead came a small… Chihuahua? The Chihuahua was a short dog man, even shorter then Tails was. His fur was very short and peach colored while many dark brown patches covered his face and arms. The dog was dressed in a short-sleeved camo shirt and shorts and mounted on his head was a helmet like item. His sharp looking blue eyes were hidden behind dark black shades.

"_That's _him? He looks like nothing more then a puppy!" Blaze commented to Sonic, who quickly elbowed her in the ribs to silence her.

"Trust me, he's not afraid to rip some teeth out…" Sonic grumbled but quickly earned Mr. Flails attention.

"What was that, Mr. Hedgehog?!" The very short Gym teacher marched up to the younger and glared upwards by lifting his head. The Chihuahua grabbed his sunglasses and tilted them downwards so his hostile cobalt eyes could glare up like jagged ice at the teenager. "Something you want to share with the rest of us?!"

"No, sir!" The Hedgehog boy shouted as he saluted to the small dog. "Just telling the new kid something, sir!"

"A new kid eh? That's different then, boy." The Chihuahua mused as he allowed his shades to cover his eyes again. The small dog looked at Blaze, who stiffened as he started to speak, in a loud voice like always. "You must be Miss. Cat, right?"

"Yes, sir." The cat grumbled as she saluted the teacher.

"Let me tell you something, girly! I've fought with the Navy, the Air force and even been a member of the Force! I expect no games from you understand?! If you follow the rules of this class we won't be butting heads!" the Chihuahua wagged a finger and growled before glaring at the other students who stood stiff-legged before him. "That goes for the rest of you in case you maggots have forgotten! Now, go to your Lockers and change. I have something planned for today! March!" The Chihuahua's brown gloved index finger pointed to the Girls' and Boys' locker room in the corner.

Without second words from Mr. Flails, the students rushed off for the locker rooms. Blaze saw she already had a locker here in the already many rows. They had names on them and she easily spotted hers. _Blaze Alexandra Cat. _The lilac-furred cat was quick to near her locker and pull on the handle so that it would swing open without a sound. She saw her Gym clothes were already folded inside. It was a dull gray short-sleeved shirt with the Bluebells Academy's symbol that was of course a blue bell. The pants were common white shorts. The feline quickly took the gym clothes the school provided and dressed quickly, putting her original clothing on the locker with her devices and closing it tight. The cat was greeted by a perky voice and turned to see a Hedgehog girl with very bright pink fur. She noticed it was the same one from her Science class.

"Your that new girl huh?" The Hedgehog asked with a cheery smile. Blaze nodded her head with a yes. "I'm Amy Rose!" She twirled in place and posed with a finger raised. "You already met Sonic right? Well he's my boyfriend." Amy chirped brightly as she cupped her white-gloved hands at her chest. Blaze sweat-dropped, doubting that. "Well we better hurry out before Mr. Flails gets mad. Lets go!" The perky girl grabbed the young feline's hand and dragged her out of the locker room. Blaze muttered in protest.

When they reached the big room again, some students were already dressed and ready. The kitten noticed Jet and Sonic as they both tried to squeeze out the door at the same time, spitting insults at one another until Jet face-planted on the hard floor with the cobalt-furred boy laughing over him as he stepped out next. Storm was last and knocked roughly into Sonic, which sent the Hedgehog flying and landing roughly on the floor.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy called out with a fan girlish wave of her hands as she left Blaze to see the blue-furred Hedgehog boy. Sonic's emerald eyes were big as moons as Amy approached, which caused him to get up and try to run away. Jet however, used his hands to grab to older boy's ankles as he remained on the floor. Sonic's feet managed to kick Jet's face painfully as he face planted. She tightly hugged him. "Did you get my note during Science?" The rosy-furred girl giggled.

"Amy, please get off." His face was starting to look purple from lack of air. "I need air to breathe…"

Jet rubbed his now redden face as he got up, cackling. "Aw Sonic, why not spend some time with your girlfriend?"

Sonic continued to try to shove the hyper-active pink Hedgehog girl off. "I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Amy paid no mind to that comment as she hugged her 'boyfriend.' Blaze sweat dropped as she neared the scene.

"Alright you, maggots! Line up on the double!" The Chihuahua was growing impatient as he watched the students file in.

Amy quickly released the older boy and quickly dragged Blaze the line that was starting to form. Sonic used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat that had formed across his forehead. "For once I'm glad he appeared."

"Mr. Hedgehog! Stop joshing around and get over here!" Mr. Flails hissed as he glared at Sonic, Jet and Storm. Sonic gaped and quickly followed Amy and Blaze with the two birds following. Mr. Flails started to explain what they were planning to do. "You see those ropes? Everyone will have to climb them, ring the bell, and climb down. Simple enough?" The Chihuahua dog pointed to the three ropes dangling from the ceiling with foamy blue mats under them to cushion any sudden falls. Blaze swallowed as she looked up. It was pretty high up… "Your first Miss. Cat!"

Blaze felt herself sweat and pale. "Oh…"

* * *

**Elkpelt:**** A cliff hanger. If your wondering why Blaze is nervous about climbing its because she has a fear of heights. It's a true fact, I looked it up once. I'm putting this chapter into parts too since this chapter is already like… five or six pages long… Please read & review. I'm also taking suggestions for this story so if you want to suggest an event please do. Sorry if they were OOC. So far I like Mr. Flails the best out of all the other teacher characters I made xD If you want to use any of my OC's please ask before use.**


End file.
